Gibbs' Queen
by Stranded With Plums
Summary: Gabby! Tony's curiosity allows him to see more than he bargained. Oneshot!


I do not own NCIS or Gym Class Heroes "The Queen and I".

Gibbs' Queen

I'm sitting at my desk totally bored out of my mind, after all, I refuse to do work when I have only a half an hour before my shift ends. What a waste of time-ironic isn't it? I will also let you in on a secret...I have successfully managed to sneak in my ipod. Go me! Imagine me high-fiving myself. I have never been prouder of my concealment skills. Gibbs would have a complete mental meltdown if he knew that I had it on my person. And who needs an ex-marine giving you the evil eye plus some when it happens to be Friday-party!!! Yep, just twenty-eight more minutes and fifty-seven seconds until I'm allowed to wash this whole professional persona off my stoic face and get down to crazy business.

"No...I'll be right there! I gotta meet Gibbs in the lab. I need to fill him in on the Sanderson case." From where I'm sitting, I can clearly make out a frazzled Abby right before she disappears into the vacant elevator, doors closing as more words continue to fall out of her mouth.

_The Sanderson case? Didn't we just close that yesterday?_ My restless thoughts are intriguing enough in nature to cause my legs to stand as my feet carry me over towards the elevator. I nonchalantly push the plastic button covered with a picture of a down arrow, while taking the time to insert the ipod buds into my ears so that I can now enjoy the ride down into the lab accompanied by music. Oh yeah....

_Anything's better than lettin' her think that she can do better than me. She'll come around eventually._

The doors open only to reveal the now empty space once occupied by Abby. Stepping in calmly, rockin' it out to Gym Class Heroes, I allow the steel walls to close me in as I push yet another button-this one labeled with a picture of a "B". The ride down is quick and soon I am released from my tiny cage, though I do take a moment to survey both ends of the hallway before I actually make the first footfall onto the shiny tile floor. Swiveling my head around from right to left several times over, my brain confidently signals the "all's clear". You can never assume anything in this world so it is much better to be safe than sorry.

Jetting down the semi-darkened passage, I keep my presence in check, coming into contact with the outer edges of a light spilling from a doorway-the one to the lab. Tip-toeing towards the frame, I silence my ipod so the greeting of two familiar voices can flow freely through my ears.

"...What do you think?"

"About what?"

"About this?"

I tear the ear buds out when my sensors pick up bouncing sound waves associated with kissing.

_This can't be right? _Forcing myself to take a peek around the corner, my eyes are met with...well...how can I possibly describe this scenario?

_Cause baby girl's a queen._

He leans forward, one hand resting on her hip, while the other is absent-mindedly grazing her face, only she's backed up against the computer table. She has been effectively captured by Gibbs' body...and she likes it. Their eyes are locked tightly. I think that I could set off a bomb and still neither would waver in intensity.

_Oh no!_

Eyes wide with shock, I become party to one Leroy Jethro Gibbs bestowing another gentle kiss onto the lips of a very grateful Abby Sciuto.

_She's at the bottom of that bottle!_

Smiling into his small nibbles on her bottom lip, she breaks away cautiously, averting her gaze to the almost-empty cup of Caf-Pow. Grabbing it out of need, she brings the straw up to her lips. Finishing it off in one last gulp, a shake back in forth without sound erupting from the container let's Gibbs know that if he expects to plant another kiss on her, then he'd better be coming up with the goods.

_Cause baby girl's a queen._

I watch silently as the necessary Caf-Pow is proffered from behind out into full view. She accepts the gift without a word one escaping her lips. Basking in the pleasure-filled after-effects from a fresh-tasting drink, she finally releases it from her grip onto an adjacent counter top.

_Oh no!_

Replacing her hands to their rightful positions, one becomes molded onto the nape of his neck, while the other resumes smoothing away inconspicuous wrinkles upon his forearm, she begs him for another kiss-though not with verbal pleas. You see, she signs it to him, her fingers leaving their resting places suddenly to form declarations of desire. The whole process is rather graceful, her hands transform each want into a powerful statement, a touch of elegance and precision trail not far behind. His eyes stare, unblinking, detecting each movement, internalizing the meanings within his brain. I must admit to being totally captivated by her hand dance, a conversation unknown to me, but beautiful none the less. I wait, breathlessly, hoping to catch a glimpse of his response as she falls silent. Faint indentions of a smile can found at the corners of his mouth as he signs back to her and though his style lacks grace, it is clearly packed with love and strength...and possibly authority. Ex-marine remember? You can release the man from service, but the marine remains within the man forever. Showering him with the same level of attention, a certain softness surfaces around her features as his hands finish their message. Apparently moved by her response, he lets out a deep chuckle before lowering his lips onto hers.

I decide that it is time to take my presence elsewhere...like home, but by the looks of my watch, I was supposed to have been at a friend's house twenty minutes ago. So much for getting changed out of my work attire-oh well. Carefully journeying back down the quiet hallway, I press the play button on the ipod and I can't but surrender to the warmth of knowing that Abby is truly Gibbs' queen.

The End


End file.
